User talk:Mario Rk/Archives/2010/October
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 08:33, August 29, 2010 i know you i know you from the clubpenguin wiki im am roozie1s ip 23:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ps have a good day Pokemon Games Hi! I saw you on the Club Penguin Wiki earlier today. Your quite the editor! Anyway, do you have any Pokemon games? If so, what's your character's name? Please reply on my talk page. --MrArceus 22:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Pokemon Games (Reply) Cool! These are my games: Character name Game Name: Mr Arceus, Game:Pokemon Diamond Name: Zero, Game:Pokemon Diamond Name: Fever, Game:Pokemon Pearl Name: Ace, Game:Pokemon Heart Gold Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Platinum Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Soul Silver Name: Thomas, Game:Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness Name: Ace, Game: Emerald Name: Ace, Game: Ruby Name: Ace, Game: Sapphire Name: Orange, Game: Silver Name: Orange, Game: Gold Name: Orange, Game: Fire Red Name: Orange, Game: Leaf Green Name: Orange, Game: Red Name:Orange, Game: Blue Many people don't believe me but I'm not lying. I lost many of my games though :(.I have many I'm rich XD. Please reply. --MrArceus 22:36, October 13, 2010 (UTC) PS: Cool team history! Can't wait to see what happens next! Are you going to be posting like battles and stuff? And do you think I could add one to my user page? History Page Wait a minute, how did you do that? Did you create a page and then name it all that? Or is there a special thing on Wikia? --MrArceus 23:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! OMG thank you so much you are SO kind! I look forward to talking to you in the future! Good luck on both CP Wiki and this one! Thanks for everything my friend! Happy editing! --MrArceus 00:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) PS: You should check my History out! I think it's pretty good! --MrArceus 00:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LOL yeah its real funny. And where in the world did I find Paul? Anyway I voted Squirtle on your poll. Oh and by the way you spelled Charmander Carmander. Stay tuned to my history. I will edit daily! --MrArceus 00:25, October 14, 2010 (UTC) LOL OMG I ADDED MORE ITS SO FUNNY YOU WILL LAUGH ALL DAY YOU GOTTA SEE IT!!! --MrArceus 01:08, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Just Saying BTW Legends of Sinnoh and day 3 is coming tomorrow.(I'm gonna meet Dialga!) PS:Thanks for writing me as a friend! --MrArceus 01:31, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Quick meet Hey wanna meet on CP? Sleet at ice berg now? Sorry I don't have much time and it's faster then talking on this. So try to reply fast I only got like 10 more minutes. --MrArceus 11:57, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm Sparky Hero I'm Sparky Hero. --MrArceus 12:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Gay Dialga Just saying in team history I will be meeting Dialga in it's gay form. --MrArceus 12:06, October 14, 2010 (UTC) There is no gay form of Dialga. If you count Primal Dialga As a form.--ZeXr0m/ Join the war for our Universe at www.divinehero.webs.com. 15:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I do. --MrArceus 12:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) 4 mins only four minutes left till I gotta go. --MrArceus 12:09, October 14, 2010 (UTC) GTG I have to go I'll be on later. Bye!! Have a nice day. Team history will be updated later.--MrArceus 12:12, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Legends of Sinnoh... released! Legends of Sinnoh is out!!! It's not really funny but please read it then reply on my talk page. --MrArceus 21:49, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Dialga I know but Gay form is boy. Dang you passed me on badges I worked all day to get that far :(. Please reply. --MrArceus 21:53, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Just Sayin Hey. I'm just saying I have a CP wiki account too. LOL. Well that's it.--MrArceus 00:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Edit Hey! I know this is kinda a question a noob would ask, but,... how do you get so many edits in so little time??? I try my best to edit fast and I have a fast computer but what's your secret? Please tell me I won't tell anyone else. Please please please tell me. --MrArceus 00:33, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Quit? Hi. I made a new chapter. I feel like everybody hates my stuff so I might be quitting. Nobody reads it and even if they did its not funny. I might quit wikia. What do you think I should do? Please reply. --MrArceus 12:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey Franky bob! Remember me from the CPW? 14:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey Do you play Pokemon Indigo? 15:15, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Your Images Please try to not add fanart, such as the Daikenki image. Crimsonnavy. 20:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Quitting Hey, it's me, MrArceus. This is my account on the other wiki I edit, the ToonTown Wiki. That is my native wiki, and I have left it. I must return and stop in from losing everything. I'm sorry, that is my choice. But, you can always join us at ToonTown Wiki. We're always welcoming new users (I'm an admin there). Can you please check it out? --Flippers 20:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE: I have decided not to quit. But here's the reason I wanted to quit before: Bulbapedia. There going around thinking they're all cool! And I'm gonna kick their ***!But I'm gonna need your help to do it! You in? --MrArceus 22:53, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Quitting Awesome! So, wanna make a team or something? And can you please look at the ToonTown Wiki? I'm not telling you to edit(you can), just please look. --MrArceus 23:05, October 19, 2010 (UTC) OMG!!! HOLY MOTHER ****ING **** I GOT LUCKY 4,OOOTH EDIT ON THE WIKI!!! SO HAPPY I DIDN'T QUIT!!! --MrArceus 23:31, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Yay I went from #5 to #2!!! LOL the 4,000th edit was on Crimsonnavy's talk page, and I just passed him LOL. --MrArceus 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Warning Hey. This is just a warning. On a admin's talk page a guy named Sgt Sprinkles is asked a admin to ban you for vandals. Don't worry I'm with you I know you don't vandalize! --MrArceus 23:41, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Poll How do you make a poll? --MrArceus 23:44, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man! I with I had some way to thank you though... --MrArceus 00:17, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Woot OMG yay I'm sick so I don't have to go to school! I'm gonna edit all day! --MrArceus 12:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Templates Hello! Since you come from the CPW, where there are many userboxes, could you create some here? These are my ideas, you don't have to use them, but please look them over. This is just a pool choose what you want and if you can can you please create them? And if you do pleate tell me the template names so I can add them to my user page. * This user supports Team Rocket! (Rocket Grunt or a real rocket image) * This user supports Team Galactic! (Galactic Grunt) * This user is male (Male sign) * This user is female (Female sign) *This user likes Brock. (Picture of Brock) *This user likes Conway. (Picture of Conway)(Can be found at Conway's article on this wiki or Bulbapedia) *This user likes Ash. (Picture of Ash) *This user likes Misty. (Picture of Misty) *This user likes Dawn (Picture of Dawn) *This user likes Dento (Picture of Dento) *This user hates Dento! We want Brock! (Picture of Brock) *This user likes Iris (Picture of Iris) *This user hates Iris. (Picture of Dawn and/or Misty) * This user edits using Firefox (Firefox Logo) * This user edits using Internet Explorer (Internet Explorer Logo) * This user plays Club Penguin (Club Penguin Logo) * This user plays Poptropica (Poptropica Logo or Screenshot) * This user plays Webkinz (Webkinz Logo) * This user has Pokemon Platinum (Giratina Picture) * This user has Pokemon Diamond (Dialga Picture) * This user has Pokemon Pearl (Palkia Picture) * This user has Pokemon HeartGold (Heart Gold Logo) * This user has Pokemon SoulSilver (SoulSilver Logo) * This user has a GameBoy (Gameboy Picture) * This user has Pokemon Emerald (Emerald Logo) * This user has Pokemon Sapphire (Sapphire Logo) * This user has Pokemon Ruby (Ruby Logo) *This user has Pokemon Black (Black logo or just Black) *This user has Pokemon White (White logo or just White) *This user is a administrator (Picture of Machamp) *This user is part of the recent changes police (Picture of a police man) *This user likes Tukan. (Picture of Tukan) *This user likes Aaron. (Picture of Aaron) *This user likes Bertha (Picture of Bertha) *This user likes Lucian (Picture of Lucian) *This user likes Cynthia (Picture of Cynthia) *This user likes Will (Picture of Will) *This user likes Lorelei (Picture of Lorelei) *This user likes Bruno (Picture of Bruno) *This user likes Agatha (Picture of Agatha) *This user likes Lance (Picture of Lance) *This user likes Koga (Picture of Koga) *This user likes Karen (Picture of Karen) *This user likes Sidney (Picture of Sidney) *This user likes Phoebe (Picture of Phoebe) *This user likes Glacia (Picture of Glacia) *This user likes Drake (Picture of Drake) *This user likes Steven Stone (Picture of Steven Stone) *This user likes Wallace (Picture of Wallace) *This user likes Cyrus (Picture of Cyrus) *This user likes Giovanni (Picture of Giovanni) *This user's favorite color is ??? (Picture of favorite color) LOL sorry for the length. If you don't know how to make userboxes it is fine but if you can and your up for it can you please create them? Thanks so much! --MrArceus 14:39, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Please reply. Sorry for the rush.--MrArceus 18:21, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hehe LOL sorry to bother you. Wanna join a group I created? It's called PokePower. We have 2 members right now. Me and this other guy(I forget his name). But he has almost 700 edits. So do you wanna join? We talk about creating pages. We also have meetings. So, you in? --MrArceus 16:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! If I can assist you in anyway please don't hesitate to ask. You realize you are making history. Oh and, could you work on the Team Galactic one next please? I won't normally tell you what to do but I just think that would be a good one to do next. --MrArceus 19:55, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Time When you say soon, do you mean a minute,a hour,a day,a week,a month,a year, or even a century? --MrArceus 20:22, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm REALLY sorry I didn't know. Aww I feel bad... I have issues with being patient...sorry. Tell me when you are done. --MrArceus 20:26, October 20, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You can work on whatever one you want. I'm gonna make a blog post about you! :) --MrArceus 20:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I gtg I'll make the post when I get back good luck! --MrArceus 20:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I made the post. If your creating the template please reply when you are done I don't wanna disturb you. Oh and I got a new picture!!! Like it? I know I do! --MrArceus 21:12, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Hehe...(blushes) Thanks! What template are you gonna work on next? I recommend One of the elite four ones,the conway one(because conway has many fans),or maybe the gameboy one. Whatever you choose, I'm sure it will rock! Oh yeah BTW I'm sorry I used up like 93 % of your user page LOL. Feel free to delete some of my older messages. --MrArceus 21:20, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay thx! I know it's not Pokepower but I don't know how to add that thingy. And even if I did I already created a account for it so it's to late. To join just sign your signature on User:PokePower's user page in the members list. MrArceus 21:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Do you want to be the graphic artist of the group? All you do is this: *Add sprites to pages. *Add pictures to padges. *Upload pictures. You up for it? MrArceus 21:34, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oops! I forgot! That is like the main part of the job. MrArceus 21:37, October 20, 2010 (UTC) I updated Pokepower's user page and I made a part for biograpies. Feel free to add one for yourself. MrArceus 21:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait!!! MrArceus 21:47, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh... well maybe since you did a female one you should make a mostly male one. Like "This user likes Lance". I'm gonna ask Crimsonnavy to make a list of all the userboxes. MrArceus 22:00, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you creating a template? If so, which one? MrArceus 22:27, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Is it almost done? Because I have to go very soon. MrArceus 22:30, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, and, Pokepower is making it's first project! Project Anime! We will try to cover everyone trainer Pokemon,every episode,every location,pretty much everything in the anime! It may take a while, but if we do it, we could be famous! Can you make a template for that? It's gonna be a orange bar just like the last one only it will say "This user is a member of Project Anime". Thanks! MrArceus 22:45, October 20, 2010 (UTC) OMG CRIMSONNAVY JOINED POKEPOWER!!! MrArceus 23:25, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you add that sprite to that Isshu grass starter? Gosh I'm so happy I chose you for Graphic Designer! Are you working on a template? MrArceus 23:44, October 20, 2010 (UTC) What template are you working on? MrArceus 23:59, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I thought you were. I don't want to rush you or anything. But... could you add that Conway template please? Oh and tomorrow your having a template test (AKA a big request). Don't worry the test is not that big. But could you please add the Conway template if you can? Happy editing! MrArceus 00:08, October 21, 2010 (UTC)